The present invention relates to a trim molding for automobiles, particularly to the application of a molding to a fixed window such as the rear window, the side windows, or the windshield. This molding is also referred to as "reveal molding" or "header lace". The molding is used to retain the window and to conceal the space between the edge of the window and the adjacent body panel. After fabrication, such moldings must be bent around the corners of the window and provide a proper fit at the corners, as well as along the straight sections of the window. The bent portion of the molding must maintain its grip on the window and conceal the space, despite the strain imparted by the bending operation.